Our Hero Academia: Chapter 35
Closing Ceremony Isan stood in the waiting area, breathing in and out. He was used to a crowd, yet something about this seemed to agitate him. He wasn't sure what, until it hit him. "Sora..." he murmured to himself. He put on his most joyous expression, without appearing too happy that is, and went out into the arena, wading through the second year students as he walked up the podium wherein the top 4 students of the second year stood. For some reason, the third place podium was shared by two people, as opposed to there being two separate ones. Zenji and Midori stood somewhat back to back, for if either of them stood facing outwards, the other would fall off. "Why is this like this?" Zenji asked. "How about move over a bit? I feel like you're taking up more space." Midori complained as she stood next to Zenji, irritated that they had to share the podium. "Should've just taken him out there and then..." "I haven't moved an inch onto your side," Zenji retorted. "This is ridiculous, why didn't they just make a separate podium?" Midori's let out a brief sigh as she took a tiny step back, sliding her feet across the top of the podium. "This school can afford to fund a whole fake city but they can't afford another podium?" Glancing across the podium, Kazuya leapt across the stands, reaching down to the stadium field, tucking his hand into his pocket as he tilted his hat upward, to get a better look at this years winners. As the award ceremony was taking place, he couldn't help but feel satisfied knowing that at least one of his students made it to the finals. "Nothing wrong with second place Eikyo, you've made me and 2-B. And I'm sure your dad's got some words to share too." Sitting down on the ground, Kazuya let his hat rest next to him, waiting for some of the other teachers to start the ceremony. Eikyo's breaths were still heavy and laborious. Recovery Girl had managed to heal his more grievous injuries, but the stamina drain was still there. And despite that, Eikyo's face was still covered in a smile. He had just had the greatest fight of his life, and even better, he'd found a rival. He didn't care that he'd lost this match, because he knew that the rematch would be much different. Tali's hands were bandaged, as was her chest beneath the training jacket. Recovery girl had only given a slight treatment to her wounds, mostly making sure that the wounds on her hands closed, but they still needed treatment and required her to be relatively still with her hands to not open up the wounds again. She looked tall and proud, happy to have achieved her victory. She looked down to the gathering of students, searching for two very important people. First she found her brother Dante, who seemed to be brimming with pride for her. Then she continued to look around and eventually found Miranda. She saw her dreadful disposition, partially looking at her and partially looking at the stands. She smiled at her gratefully before returning her look forward to Isan approaching them. One of the other teachers walked over to Isan and handed him a microphone. He tapped it a few times to test it before beginning his announcement. "Congratulations to those that made it to this stage! I'm certain that only a few degrees separate those up here from the rest of students. I saw plenty of fine work here today and I believe each of you will make excellent Heroes someday, but for now, it's time for the awards! Sharing third place is Midori Crane and Zenji Kaisei!" The audience roared in approval, despite neither of them having flashy or particularly powerful Quirks, they both demonstrated top tier placement in the festival. Zenji took his bronze medal with pride. "Next time, this podium better have another spot for the both Top 4 placement guys," said Zenji, anger welling up, yet still overshadowed by his joy. Griselle gave a soft smile to Zenji's reaction. She was proud of him, happy to have seen him make it into the Top 4. Somewhere inside, she hoped she'd gotten there herself. But there was no reason to complain. She'd gotten much further than originally anticipated, Top 8 was something to be proud of, at least in her book. She DOES have what it takes to stand on par with her classmates, and her next trial to overcome was the boy in black hair. Zenji Kaisei himself. For now was celebration. Tomorrow is relaxation. And afterwards there would be intense training. Horatia was turned to an angle, looking at the Top 4 placements. She was still angered at the judge's conclusion, no way she should've lost the match. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing on this glorified stage proved her value, but she couldn't help but be proud of everyone standing there. From the 2-A girls she barely knew, to her best friend Eikyo. She even found herself being glad Zenji made the Top 4. She let out a deep breathe before murmuring to herself, "You got lucky, but I'll get you next time Kaisei." Her expression remained emotionless as Midori received her medal, it was already too late to back out now. If she left the podium at this moment the crowd would definitely see it, and the level of awkwardness would be too much. "...frick. How long am I going to stand here." Aiko from the stands could be seen giggling to herself, knowing that Midori was mentally panicking with the attention going towards the podium. A slight vibration in her side pocket caught her by surprise, prompting her to reach in and see who was calling her. "Hello?" she softly spoke into her phone, without making herself noticed by the classmates around her, "Aiko Kowareta speaking...". It was her friend's first big moment, but something about the call felt very important. Isan moved over to the second place podium, his son flashing him a smile as he handed him the silver medal. "In second place is Eikyo Jooryoku!" He placed it over his neck. Eikyo's grin started to hurt his face. Finally, Isan moved to the first place podium. "And in first, the champion of this year's Sports Festival, is Tali Shimamura!" The crowd roared in approval towards their new champion. Isan placed the gold medal over her head and around her neck.